


Blanket, Basket, Child

by That Little Quiet Mollcroft Geek (shnuffeluv)



Series: "Prompt But Slow"'s [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, F/M, Gen, Parent!lock, TW: Slurs, again sorry about the word in the US it isn't offensive but to other people I'm sorry, mental disability, there is an offensive word implied and I am sorry if it offends anyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/That%20Little%20Quiet%20Mollcroft%20Geek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft and Molly get called to their son's school because of a fight. Lucas never got along well with other kids thanks to his Aspergers, but this time it's personal.<br/>This fic has an implied slur relating to mental illness and that is why I ranked it as T. I am sorry if I offend anyone. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket, Basket, Child

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [jaimistoryteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller) in the [PromptButSlow](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PromptButSlow) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> blanket, basket, child
> 
> sent in by princess_lollipop

Mycroft and Molly walked into the school side by side and were directed straight to the principal’s office without even needing to introduce themselves. Molly wished that they had to explain why they were there, while Mycroft just hoped that Lucas hadn’t hurt anyone too severely this time. When they walked into the principal’s office, they saw Lucas sitting in one chair, another boy with a black eye next to him whose father was glaring at Lucas. The principal was standing behind the desk waiting for them. “Thank you for coming, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. I’m sure you are at least vaguely aware why you were called here?”

“I assume that it’s because of Lucas, since we were called and not some other parents,” Molly said sarcastically. “Of course we know. You’ve been calling us in nearly every week since we enrolled Lucas here.”

“Your son hit my boy!” the father of the other boy yelled indignantly. “All he did was make a joke, and from out of nowhere your son comes swooping in with a right hook!”

Lucas stared into his lap and played with the bubble wrap keychain toy Molly and Mycroft had gotten him when he started kindergarten so that when his hands started moving repeatedly, he wouldn’t get “weird looks” as he had muttered to them when he nearly shouted down a 6-year-old at the playground for staring at him while his fingers twitched. He muttered something indistinguishable over the popping noise the key chain made whenever he pressed the bubble-wrap-like buttons on it. Mycroft knelt down next to him. “What did you say, Luke?”

“19 degrees celsius, 20% chance of rain, high humidity, mostly cloudy,” Lucas repeated.

Mycroft gently put his arm on Lucas’s shoulder. He and Molly had adopted Lucas 3 years ago, and he had been diagnosed with Asperger’s at the age of 4. Now he was a 3rd year, and he had been in as many schools for fights with other students and indifferent staff members. He had a few interests that would also calm him down, one of them repeating what he had heard on the news that morning. “Luke, what did that boy say to you?”

“…Naughty word.”

Mycroft’s eyebrows rose. “One that you already knew, I hope. I know we tell you to learn new words so we can know what’s wrong, but that’s not what Mummy and I meant.”

“S-word. 7 letters. Means klutz in the US...I think.” He continued popping the key chain. “They explained on the news once.”

Molly gasped behind them and Mycroft’s gaze hardened. “Are you sure Luke?”

Luke nodded. “‘Luke’s so bad at everything, I wouldn’t be surprised if he was an s-word.’”

“It was a joke, nothing more! I understand it was inappropriate, and rest assured, I will punish my son, but that is not grounds for your son to hit mine!”

The principal, who had been silent in the conversation thus far, spoke up. “You never said that Robert had used that specific word, Mr. Collins.”

“Why, what’s the big deal?” the man laughed nervously.

“The big deal,” Mycroft ground out. “Is that my son-the one your child called such an obscene slang word-was diagnosed with Asperger’s Syndrome 3 years ago. You’re lucky that the only thing my son did was hit yours. He gets very angry about that sort of thing, and rightly so.”

The principal cleared his throat. “You can take your son home, Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Of course his actions will not go unpunished, but considering all the circumstances his punishment won’t be as severe as Robert’s. I’ll make sure that they never have to see each other again, and I hope that this doesn’t mean you’ll pull Lucas from our school.”

“Well, since he gets into fights on a weekly basis we’ll have to sleep on the second part, but we are very relieved to hear the first,” Molly said. “Come on, boys, let’s go home.”

Molly and Mycroft led Luke out and once he was assured that he would not be in too much trouble for his actions, he perked up and started explaining in full why the weather was how it was today, and the latest news stories he had heard. By the time they got to the car, he had run out of things to say and was content just playing with his keychain as he rummaged in the basket that Molly kept in the back on their car at all times filled with things to keep Luke occupied. He pulled out an old blanket he’d had since his last foster home and played with the edges. “News station, please?” he asked, strapping himself in.

Mycroft looked at him in the rearview mirror and smiled. “Of course, Luke, thanks for asking.”

Molly turned on the radio while Mycroft backed out of their parking space and she whispered, “What are we going to do? It’s not like we can just brush this over, and Luke never liked going to school in the first place.”

Mycroft hummed in thought. “We might be able to get him a tutor. He’s a bright boy, he just refuses to pay attention to things that don’t interest him.”

Molly sighed. “I guess…but you know that I worry.”

“Whatever we do it’ll be as a family,” Mycroft reassured. “Luke will be fine.”

The boy in the back continued playing with the blanket, and smiled when the commercials were finally done and he got to listen to the news.

**Author's Note:**

> One last time, I am sorry for the offensive language!


End file.
